The Devil meets The Zoanthrope
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: It is the sequel to my real life fic, The Warrior and the Iron Fist. Jin finally takes over Ryu's place as a guardian for everyone's mission in different games in his absence. He meets a man named Yugo Ogami who becomes a animal hybrid called a Zoanthrope to team up against The man who formerly abducts alien musicians for his plan to rule the world and back for revenge.
1. Introduction

**A/N: **Hi guys, DarkCrisan366 is back and going to make a sequel of Warrior and the Iron Fist. Since Ryu does not appear until the mid-way of this story. Jin is going play on Ryu's role. Here's the story where Jin meets the fighters becoming animal hybrids and it continues his real life adventurous story.

_**The Devil meets The Zoanthrope**_

_It has been 3 months after the 1st anniversary of the second tag tournament, I never expect my father would punished me for not telling everyone about what happened. Every fighting games is trying to gain it's popularity. For example, a fighting game that can fight with your respective fighting styles. Second, a fighting game that can fight with weapons. Third, a fighting game that can make a bloodshed to everyone in the fight. And lastly, a fighting game that can use the same technique but to have powers to blast their enemies with one blow. It looks like some kids are playing the game at times while few other people doesn't like to play because the arcade game is pretty old. The Street Fighter game has not seen in this arcade center. Ryu is a very respectful fighter that he appeared in. Now that he went missing. This time it's up to me can handle this...  
_

After Jin's narration when the Gonzalo Video Arcade is close, it zooms to where the heroes supporting group led by Kanbei Shimada and Ryu Hayabusa as they assemble the group and discusses about Ryu's disappearance.

"It seems that Ryu has been disappeared ever since the Street Fighter 4: Arcade Edition has been unplugged. I know it's quite sad that he's the only one can guide other people's problems."

"Oh man... the legendary street fighter is gone. I'm a big fan of his." Rage said angrily.

"Calm down, Rage... Mr. Samurai is still discussing about it." Afro said telling him.

"Wow... I've ever seen that he disappeared. Too bad that this man is a tough guy." Ragna the Bloodedge said while mourning.

"He has a mission that can guide a young man who can turn into something else. This guy is also one of us." Kanbei said and asks the group. "Now who wants to volunteer for Ryu's guiding missions. "Now, who wants to volunteer in guiding this young fellow's mission?"

Everyone decides to become Ryu's replacement while the other characters think it would be hard for them to do this. Jin is still observes their decision.

"So who's going to take this mission." Kanbei said as Jin finally responded.

"I'm going to take this mission, Mr. Shimada..."

"What?!"

"Jin... you can't be serious... don't tell me that you're gonna guide him?" Kyo reacted angrily to Jin.

"Yeah, you don't know what kind a man he looks like, duckbutt moron." Evan reacted angrily as Jin simply ignores their blabbering and he tells Kanbei.

"I'll take care of this, Mr. Shimada. The last time, Ryu was the one who guided me on my mission in restraining my anger due to my alignment as an anti-hero or being neutral. I just wanted to return the favor just for him."

When everyone notices his actions, Kanbei finally accepts Jin to take Ryu's place in his absence.

"All right, Jin... you can handle things. Don't let me down..."

"This man seems to be brave enough to go on that mission..." Sigfried smiled and Giorgio replies.

"I think this young fellow needs a lot of responsibility to do."

"Good luck on your mission, young man. You can do it?!" G cheered as everyone cheers Jin for good luck.

"Don't worry, you guys... I won't make my mission failed." Jin smirked nicely as Kanbei finally dismisses.

At the Game World Station, Jin remembers the time, when he found out Ryu was one of the heroes' supporting group who guides him.

**Flashback:**

Jin recognizes the badge that sticks on the left side of Ryu's purple karate belt and noticed that he's one of the heroes supporting group.

"Ryu, are you from the supporting group that I attended?" Jin asked calmly as Ryu answers while looking back at him.

"That's right. Kanbei told me to guide you on your mission to restrain your anger. Before the first time I've met you in the Tappers bar."

"You've been guiding me this whole time...?" Jin said shockingly and Ryu calmly smiles.

"Yes, Jin... after all you never get angry towards us. Well I must go now, Until then..."

**Flashback over: **

_Ryu... what just happened to you? I've never see you after you see me again in the Tappers Bar... Could it be that your game was been unplugged?_

Just then a strange figure runs so fast as Jin see this. He was shocked to see this happening as he was bumped off by it.

"Hey?! Just watch were you going alright...?" Jin yelled to the strange figure as it revealed to be a man named Yugo Ogami who intensively bumped into him.

"I'm so sorry...?! I didn't mean to attack you in any way."

"Wait a second? You sounded like Xiao aren't you...? You're a bit childish...?" Jin grunted noticing of Yugo's behavior.

"Please... I didn't mean to hurt you so bad. I came all the way to need some help." Yugo pleaded as Jin recognizes the man that Kanbei mentioned.

_This man...? Is he the one that Kanbei was talking about? When he rushed towards me he can easily knocked me off the ground. He must be the one who can turn into someone else just like I turned into my devil form._

"So who are you anyway? You seem to be a strong fighter?" Jin asked as Yugo finally introduces himself.

"My name is Yugo, Yugo Ogami. Everyone calls me in the battle as Yugo the Wolf."

"Yugo Ogami... You're a Japanese like me and Ryu. Sorry for my rash behavior." Jin said apologizing on his actions and he finally introduces to Yugo. "I'm Jin Kazama and it's nice to meet you."

"Jin Kazama...? No way...? You must be the undefeated champion of the King of the Iron Fist Tournaments...!?" Yugo said shockingly as Jin simply walks away as he stops him from leaving. "Wait...? You can't leave me when I'm still talking to you. So, where are you going now?"

"Going back to where I came from... The Tekken game. And it's the second tag tournament." Jin answered as he offers Yugo to go with him. "Is it okay to come with me?"

"Sure I'll come... I just love to see things first." Yugo said excitedly as both walk off.

Therefore, a black humanoid soldier is observing both Jin and Yugo as someone calls him.

"Sir... I found the Zoanthrope. But I think he went to the other game."

"That's perfect... just follow their movement right now."

"Yes sir..."

The middle-aged man revealed to be Earl de Darkwood, a man who abducts aliens who wanted to complete the golden awards the 5,555. Everyone thinks he was killed but his essence was fully controlled into an artificial body as he evilly laughs knowing that his plan was to capture the Zoanthropes instead of alien musicians that he abducted long ago to rule the whole world.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Earl de Darkwood of Interstellar 5,555 marks his appearance as the main antagonist of this story. His artificial body strongly resembles Derek C. Simmons of Resident Evil 6.

*Yugo bumps into Jin a reference to the rival battle between Ibuki and Sakura. In Yugo's case, he bumped him in his wolf form which causes his brute strength to knock him on the ground in off-screen.

**A/N: **Okay that's it for the first introduction of my story... I made Jin a lot more calmer as his usual self in his previous appearance but maintains his neutral self in the current games which is TTT2. The next chapter would be a sparring showdown between the two to show their hybrid forms after the fight.


	2. Two Forms, Jin meets his Match

**Chapter 1:** Two Forms, Jin meets his Match

It was the first time Yugo visits the Tekken game where Jin is one of the playable characters. Since the arcade is close any video game characters can visit in different games. Arriving at Jin's office in the Mishima Zaibatsu, he was shocked to see him the head of the company.

"Nice office and it's bigger than in my office." Yugo complimented and Jin finally reveals to him.

"Actually, I'm the current head of this Zaibatsu. And I was the one who held the sixth tournament. Right now, it's the second tag tournament held by my grandfather."

"Your grandfather? Seriously?" Yugo said shockingly.

"Yes... but now he's 40 years younger than my father. I never thought that he drunk this disgusting rejuvenation serum."

"Anyway... I almost forgot to tell you. I'm also the head of the non-government organization called W.O.C. also known as the World of Co-Existence." Yugo said telling him.

"What kind of organization you brought that up, Yugo?" Jin asked as Yugo answers.

"Unfortunately, this organization that I became the leader was to make a bright future between a human and zoanthropes alike. In truth, I was indeed a zoanthrope."

"Zoanthrope? Hmmm, it's more like a human becomes an animal-hybrid." Jin wondered.

"That's right... I discover this myself when my father involves a conspiracy of the corporation called Tylon." Yugo said finally tells him about his past days. "That's when I avenged my father's death because of them."

"Say, Yugo... how about a sparring between you and me. What do you say?" Jin challenges Yugo in a sparring match wanted to find out about Yugo's Zoanthropy.

"Sounds like a good challenge... I accept that challenge. Geez, this is the first time that I can spar an undefeated champion." Yugo said happily accepts his challenge and Jin slightly smiles.

* * *

At the gym, Jin finally changes to his fighting gear, his primary outfit in both Tekken 6 and Tekken Tag Tournament 2. His bodyguard Nina came to see him knowingly that he has a visitor with him.

"Don't tell me that you're gonna fight that kid, aren't you Jin?" Nina asked and Jin answers in a normal voice.

"We're in the same age as Hwoarang and Steve, Nina. But his child-like tendencies are just like Xiao."

"I see..."

"I want to know what kind of brute strength that Yugo bumped into me. I think it must be his beast form." Jin said and finally fixes his red detachable gauntlets.

"You should be careful on him. Maybe if you were knocked out by him? You would definitely kill him with your moves." Nina warned as Jin finally prepares to fight Yugo.

When he arrives Yugo is seen wearing a orange mini-vest, red pants, leather black shoes and fingerless gray gloves. He wears his primary outfit on the second _Bloody Roar _and he is waiting for him.

"Yugo, you wore just like when I fight in shirtless..." Jin commented as Yugo smiles.

"That's when I investigate Tylon again and focusing my career as a boxer."

"Here's what we do in a sparring match. If I win, you got to show me your hideous form that you bumped into me." Jin said as Yugo reacted to his words.

"Hideous? You mean that you want to show my wolf form. Okay then, but if I win you have to show me your form too."

"It settled then, let's see what kind a move you put me through this?" Jin smirks and ready to fight.

"It sure is... If my fighting style is boxing. Perhaps, my style would be just like this." Yugo smirks as he begins to attack Jin.

Both were equally match with their combo moves. However, Yugo kicks him twice with a somersault knocking Jin in the process.

"Just as I thought, your fighting style is much like Lee's fighting style. Mixed Martial Arts with Jeet Kune Do." Jin said as he stands up.

"How did you figure it out, Jin? It seems that your knowledgable about different kinds of fighting style." Yugo smirked. "But I guess it will be hard fight for us."

"We'll see about that, Yugo. You can't beat me if you had a chance." Jin also smirks but to show his arrogance towards him as both continued to fight.

Yugo grapples him on the ground, Jin counters by grabbing his neck and grapples him face-burst using his Tidal Wave. Both then continues to punch each other as their fight becomes a draw as Jin punches Yugo in the face while he does the same as both were knocked down.

"Damn... you're strong as I thought... So that's why you're the undefeated champion." Yugo said in exhaustion.

"That's right... I just won three times in the King of the Iron Fist Tournaments. " Jin replied also became exhausted. "But I guess our fight it's a draw."

"All right... since our fight is a draw then we can show our forms." Yugo smiled.

"Fine then... I want to know your form, Yugo. Then I'll comment on that." Jin smiled nicely to Yugo.

"Okay, in that case... I will show it to you." Yugo smirked nicely to Jin as he begins to transform as it surges into a blue lightning. He transforms into his wolf form while his clothes is been shredded. Much to Jin's surprise...?

"So this is your form... and that's the one that you bumped right through me."

"You were right, Jin..." Yugo said in his wolf form. "I was on a hurry back when I met you in the Game World Station. I have a mission to do and to save Alice."

"I see..." Jin said and he finally comments. "If you reverted back to normal, it would be terrible. It is a waste of clothes."

"Terrible?"

"I already try that when I became the devil." Jin said as Yugo finally reverted back to his human form as he remains in shredded clothes.

"You were right, If I revert back to normal? My clothes remains in shreds after I transformed." Yugo said disappointed to see his clothes are in shreds.

"Now it's my turn, Yugo. Since you finally show your hideous form. I will show you my devil form." Jin said as he imagines both his grandfather and father as well as Xiaoyu cries after his father smashes Alisa into pieces. His eyes become yellow as he transforms into Devil Jin while forming his black wings and his fighting gear changes to his devil form's clothes. Yugo was surprise to see him.

"Oh my God! Jin is that your form? Amazing!" Yugo exclaims and Jin smiles while in his devil form.

"Don't be worry... I can control with my form at will. However, my other-half wants to control it."

"I see, so it has tendencies." Yugo said as Jin reverted back to normal and wanted to challenge him again.

"I think challenging you would be a better challenge. Instead of fighting, how about arm wrestling?"

"Sure..."

After that, Yugo still wears the same clothes after his other clothes were shredded. He took off his blue vest as he is ready to beat Jin in an arm wrestling match. Both growled having their arm begins to strenghthen. Yugo tries to beat Jin as he let his arm strengthen to let Jin's arm to be down. But to his dismay, Jin beats him having his arm hurt in a full force.

"Owww! That hurts!" Yugo said hurting.

"All right... I won... I think you need to get your arm stronger, Yugo." Jin said smiling.

"You're strong, Jin... That challenge would be a better of it than fighting, haha..." Yugo laughed. Nina was impressed to see both Jin and Yugo are in terms.

* * *

At the spa, both Jin and Yugo are relaxing in the spring and finally tells him his mission of saving his friend and love interest, Alice Nonomura.

"Alice was been kidnapped recently by these strange men in dark uniforms. I saw few of my friends were been gassed by the same people. My mission is to save my friend from that old bastard."

"So that's your mission, Yugo." Jin said and wants to know what Alice looks like. "What kind a girl you mentioned looks like? Is she like you a Zoanthrope?"

"Yes... she is like me a Zoanthrope but her form is a rabbit." Yugo answered and Jin noticed their forms are different as he sighs.

"You mean that girl transforms into a rabbit form. I never thought both of you were close when both of your forms are different species."

"Usually, we like each other. Even we give our love with each other when we are in a lake." Yugo said telling him. "You never tried these kind of stuff, aren't you Jin."

"Xiao and I were just friends. In fact, I'm disinterest towards women. If I think Xiao and I we do "that"? She will get the Devil Gene from me." Jin sighed and tries to tell Yugo about if the two would have a son or a daughter in their different species. "You know Yugo, if you bore a son and daughter both of your Zoanthropy would be mixed. Hmmm, it would be a mixed race of a wolf and a rabbit.

"Man... that was a hideous thing I've ever heard." Yugo said scarily to his words and Jin finally reveals to him.

"To tell you the truth, Yugo. I realize that it was you that I will guide on your mission. It's for my old friend's sake."

"So that means... you're going to help me on my mission." Yugo wondered.

"Yes... Ryu from the Street Fighter game used to guide you on your mission. But his game was been unplugged so I take his place to guide you. He also helped me on my mission to restrained my temper due to my neutral role. I realize that Kanbei mentions that you're the man can turn into someone else which is you." Jin explained as he point on Yugo.

"That samurai seems to noticed me after all." Yugo said after knowing that he's one of the heroes supporting group like Jin. "Okay, Jin... you can come along with me to save my friend. That bastard who kidnaps my friend Alice was a man named Earl de Darkwood. He wants to revenge against the people who let his plans failed."

"What a coincedence, he's just like my bastard grandfather of mine. I'll help you save your friend, Yugo." Jin said finally accepts to help Yugo's mission.

"Thanks, Jin... I owe you one." Yugo smiled thankfully as both continues to relax.

* * *

When the arcade opens at the Gonzalo Video Arcade Center opens, all kids begin to play arcade games. Both Tekken Tag Tournament 2 and Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3 game are been played by the gamers as everyone watches the fight, overtime. The Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3 game has been zoomed to where Ryu is fighting against Chris Redfield along with his fellow Resident Evil characters, Jill Valentine and Albert Wesker.

Ryu manages to beat Chris with a powerful Shinku Hadoken as Chris' partner Jill takes his place after he's been knocked down.

Mr. Gonzalo tells the kids to leave the arcade because it's closing time. It zooms to where Ryu fights Jill and they heard from the other games that the arcade is close.

"Phew... that was a close fight." Ryu said while removing the sweat on his head and Jill was amazed to see him beating her partner Chris.

"I've never thought that you beat Chris, Ryu... you are the legend." Jill said smiling and Chris clutches his stomach after been defeated by him.

"You got some moves, Ryu... Your skills are improved." Chris said and Albert ignores both of his former comrades and leave.

"I think your other partner just left, Chris." Ryu said and Chris tells him and warns about Phoenix Wright.

"Don't worry about Wesker... he's our sworn enemy in our game. And one other thing, you better be careful on Phoenix Wright because this guy is definitely ridiculous to beat an opponent."

"Okay, Thanks for the advice..." Ryu smiled thankfully as both Chris and Jill leave. Chun-Li and C. Viper, Ryu's fellow teammates were curious to see Ryu happy.

"Ryu... I think we should have a break in the Tappers bar. You look very tired after all these fights. We have to save the Earth from that gigantic maniac." Chun-Li said while referring to Ryu about Galactus.

"You were right, Chun-Li. It seems that I can see my old friends again." Ryu said and C. Viper tells him.

"Looks like the leader of the supporting group is kinda miss you, Ryu. Why don't you try and visit them?"

"I suppose your right, both of you. Let's go..." Ryu and sets off with his teammates for a break.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*When Yugo reverts to human form after transforming to his wolf form his clothes remains shredded. But in the game, It is not shredded after reverting to normal.

*Yugo is seen wearing a different shades of blue in his primary outfit in Bloody Roar 2 and it's one of his alternate colors.

*Jin mentions about the mixed race of a wolf and rabbit. A reference of a Wondar one of the monsters in the game Monster Rancher.

*Yugo also mentions Earl's men gasses his friends and fellow Zoanthropy a reference to the musical anime Interstellar 5,555 where Earl's soldiers gasses the blue-skinned band and captures them and comes from Daft Punk's song "Aerodynamic".

**A/N: **I made Jin a little bit rebellous comment towards Yugo and his wolf form. While Yugo's behavior is much like Xiaoyu's but having a hot-blooded personality where he accepts many challenges. The next chapter is where Jin visits to Yugo's game which is _Bloody Roar_ 2 and an enemy strikes them. Good luck on reading... :D


	3. The Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter 2: **The Trouble in Paradise

Jin finally wears a black sleeveless shirt, black pants with a red flame on it's right leg and black shoes as he fixes his red detachable gauntlets.

_Since the arcade is close, I can enter in different games. I know Yugo is waiting for me there._

After that, he went to meet up with Yugo at the Game World Station. When he arrives, Yugo is seen waiting for him in his primary outfit but in a white undershirt on his orange mini-vest.

"Jin, what took you so long? Come on, let's go." Yugo smiled excitedly as Jin replies.

"You seem to be in a hurry, Yugo. But all right..."

Both then went to the _Bloody Roar 2_ game. When they arrived, Jin noticed the city is just like in the Tekken game but other people are just like Yugo's.

"This city sounds just like in my place."

"Yes it is..." Yugo said telling him. "It becomes quiet by the time these black soldiers attacked us here."

Both observes the city until a mohawk figure attacks both with a knife throw. Both avoids the attack as it sticks on the wall.

"Who throw that knife?" Jin said raising his brow as the person who threw revealed to be Hajime Busuzima.

"Hmph... you're pretty impressive to see the two of you avoid my attack. Especially the wolf boy...?"

"..."

"It's you... Busuzima...? Are you actually wanna fight?" Yugo said angrily.

"You knew this guy, Yugo?" Jin asked as he answers.

"Yes... he is a Japanese like we do. He's a madman wants to beat us to death. Hajime Busuzima is known as Busuzima the Chameleon."

"So this is the newbie came here. I'm getting enjoy to beat this person up." Busuzima sadistically attacks Jin as he blocked his attack using both hands in defense.

"Yugo... this battle is mine... Don't interfere...?" Jin orders Yugo not to interfere as he agreed.

Busuzima attacks Jin in a similar manner as a lizard. Jin parries most of his fighting moves as Yugo cheered him as he yells.

"Jin, you have to be careful. His fighting style is much like of a chameleon...!"

Therefore, Busuzima pummels Jin with lizard-like punches almost knocking him down.

"You are totally outclassed, boy. Even though, I wasn't transformed into my beast form yet. Perhaps, it will be the death of you..."

"You're disgusting... I'm just trying to observe what move you are trying to do." Jin said as he regain his bearings. "I don't think your capabilities are much weaker as usual, crazy man."

"I'll show you how crazy I am...!" Busuzima then transforms into his chameleon form and wants to charge Jin by force. But due to Jin's parry, he couldn't hit him at purpose as he quickly punched him with a Suigetsu Strike.

Busuzima was enraged and attacks Jin continuously and both in an equal fight. However, Jin manages to break his arm by grappling him to the ground with his Over the Shoulder Reverse.

"OWWWW! My ARM! MY DAMN ARM!" Busuzima screams in pain while clutching his right arm as he reverted back to human form leaving him in shirtless and barefooted.

"You're the weakest opponent I've ever seen. You maybe a madman but a self-proclaimed punk." Jin commented on Busuzima while putting his right hand on his hip.

"Whoa... Jin can injure his opponent with just one grappling move. He's incredible..." Yugo said shockingly as Jin tells him.

"Let's go, Yugo... we need to continue investigating more."

Both Yugo and Jin left the scene as Busuzima gets angry on Jin's comments as he yells.

"I'll be back... I'm gonna rip you to pieces...!"

Both continues to explore his place as they met Jenny Burthory also known as Jenny the Bat.

"Well well well... if isn't Yugo. A friend of Gado of course...?"

"Who is she...?" Jin asked calmly.

"She's Jenny Burthory, she's from England who works as a fashion model and also a secret agent. A friend of mine actually became her love interest but they are different species as Zoanthropes." Yugo explained and Jenny became interested to Jin's looks much to his surprise.

"How interesting...? Your friend seem like a male bat to me..."

"What did she say?" Jin said as he frowns on Yugo.

"Um... I think she likes you because you may have some bat tendencies...?"

"You think I'm a bat, Yugo...?" Jin reacted angrily.

"Of course not, Jin. Your form is a devil. She thinks your form is like her bat form." Yugo said trying to calm him down as Jenny tells them.

"Gado is waiting for you at the beach side. He's been looking for you, Yugo. Frankly, your friend's look is quite interesting."

"Uh...?" Yugo said as Jenny transforms into a bat as she continues to warn them.

"By the way...? The black soldiers are still on the loose. A few of us is definitely been captured."

Jenny then flies away, Jin watches to see her flying as he lets out his sighs.

"I hate if someone like her acts like my confidante's little sister." Jin sighed referring Jenny as Anna Williams and Yugo tells him.

"Let's go to the beach, Jin. I heard she says Gado was there on the beach."

At the beach in Okinawa, Alan Gado was relaxing while sunbathing. Both Jin and Yugo are spying on him in their swimsuits.

"I've never been swimming in a beach like this? Do you think spying will work on him?" Yugo said while facing Jin.

"Yeah... That bat lady seem to be interest on this old guy. It's pretty weird that I've ever seen people like you can turn into animal-hybrids." Jin replies while whispering and both then caught by Yugo's step brother Kenji.

"Yugo, what are you doing in the beach?"

Both were shocked and Yugo quickly covers his younger step-brother's mouth.

"Shhh... I'm came here to spy on Gado. Just be quiet okay...?"

"You two are indeed try to spy on me...?" Gado faces both Jin, Yugo and Kenji and knowing that the leader is back.

"He's Gado...?"

"Yes... a friend of my father when he told me about what happened to my father back when we infiltrate Tylon." Yugo explained as he introduces him. "Gado I want you to meet, Jin Kazama. He's from the Tekken game that I bumped in the Game World Station."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jin..."

"Sorry that me and Yugo spy on you...?" Jin said apologizing.

"It's all right... The leader is always present if anything tries to sneak me out." Gado said as he introduces his real name. "I'm Alan Gado and I'm known as Gado the Lion."

"Gado the Lion...? You're a zoanthrope like Yugo?" Jin nodded and Yugo tells him.

"Yes he is... he transforms into his lion form."

After the introduction with each other, Gado tells them about the black soldiers who were capturing Zoanthropes.

"I observe every of these black soldiers by the time he kidnapped Alice." Gado explained. "Their leader seems to capture them in order to renue their characteristics and form. Most likely I found this CD."

Jin investigates the CD and it reveals to be a Daft Punk CD with the title "Discovery".

"It's just an ordinary CD?"

"It's not ordinary, young man." Gado said telling him. "That CD has footage to where alien musicians are been captured and brainwashed by that old man.

"Earl de Darkwood...? No way...?" Jin said knowing that it was actually him.

They checked in the hotel near in the beach, Jin investigates Earl's abductions and noticing his plot is to rule Earth by collecting the golden discs. Yugo sees him while looking on Earl's bio data in his PDA.

"Jin, did you find something about that old freak?"

"Yeah... I checked his bio data on my PDA and I realize that he is indeed abducting aliens in different planets who are having music skills." Jin replied plainly. "When I watched the CD about Earl, he abducts aliens musicians and tries to disguised them as humans while brainwashed. He plans to get the last golden discs to complete his plan to dominate the universe."

"So, why he abducts each of us?" Yugo wondered. "He thinks of us as alien life forms are pretty good in music?"

"Not just about that? Earl plans to complete the golden discs to make the world into destruction. The other is to use as a vessel as a sacrifice. Earl's plan was been foiled when one of the alien bands tried to save one of their members by tackling him. Although, his death cause to get the golden disc after he fall into the oblivion."

"The old geek... seems to have plans...?"

"We have to be aware, Yugo. Gado says the black soldiers are coming from Earl's and tries to capture the Zoanthropes." Jin warned. "Otherwise, we would be ended up just like them."

Yugo agrees his warning as Kenji saw a black soldier tries to hit his brother with a bow gun.

"Brother, look out!" Kenji pushes his older step-brother as he got hit as it explodes in a pink gas knocking him out.

"Kenji... wake up, man..." Yugo said gritted and wanted to kill the assailant tries to transform into his wolf form and Jin tries to stop him from transforming.

"Don't do it, Yugo... There coming..."

Black soldiers came to corner both Jin and Yugo as they brawl inside the hotel. Jin knocks the soldier one by one while Yugo does the same trying to protect his brother as one of the black soldiers hits him with a Flamethrower as he avoids as half of his shirt got burned.

"I had enough of trying to hurt my friends... I'll show you how to beat you guys out." Yugo angrily attacks the soldiers as he remove the other half of his burned shirt and fights them in shirtless.

After that, the black soldiers left the scene. Both manages to see them retreated.

"That was close... Gado was indeed right. My base would be the right place to hide." Yugo said calmly and Jin saw a detonator was on the wall and the clock is still ticking.

"A detonator...? Oh shit, Yugo we have to get out of here...?" Jin tries to grab Yugo while carrying his brother as it explodes.

The black soldiers are watching the hotel exploded and Earl arrives in his artificial human appearance.

"We finally obliterate them, sir..."

"Excellent, these Zoanthropes needs to be in my hands. As long as I avenge to the ones who foiled my plans, hahahahaha..." Earl laughs maniacally as his essence is controlling his artificial human form.

Meanwhile, Jin transforms into Devil Jin while saving both Yugo and Kenji as they manage to escape the explosion. He finally lands on the ground and revert back to his normal state.

"Thanks, Jin... you saved me and Kenji back there..." Yugo said thankfully.

"No problem..." Jin said calmly as he watch the explosion. "This person is getting nowhere... Earl seems to have plans to kill or capture us."

"Guess the only place we can hide was my base, The World of Co-Existence." Yugo said as he put on his orange mini-vest. "Let's go..."

And so, both Jin and Yugo departs to his base in WCE.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryu is having a break in the Tappers Bar while drinking root beer. He felt much better after the fight and the rootbeer Tapper sees him.

"So, how's your fight, Ryu?"

"Yeah... I feel tired after I beat Chris' team in that game."

"By the way, I heard the young lad just replaced you in guarding other character's mission in different games." The rootbeer Tapper said and Ryu recognizes the young lad was Jin.

"You mean Jin replaced me?" Ryu said shockingly. "Tell me where he is...?"

"I heard he's in the _Bloody Roar 2 _game. He guides the scarred handsome young man in saving his girlfriend."

"I must tell Jin about what happened to me?" Ryu said and decides to find Jin. "There's something happened on my game before it replaced with the new one where I team up with fellow characters from different games against the villains. I have to find him..."

Ryu then leaves the Tappers bar and finds Jin in the game _Bloody Roar 2. _Both Chun-Li and C. Viper watch to see him leave as they commented.

"Looks like it's up to Ryu to save the day..."

" I agree..." Both then continues to watch as Ryu finally leaves and went to the other game.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Jin is seen in his Tekken 6 outfit on the second trailer and later his devil form's clothes in Devil Within. He is not seen wearing different pair of boots when he is not transforming.

*The explosive arrow hits Kenji by one of Earl's soldiers' bow gun as a reference to "Aerodynamic" scene in Interstellar 5555 where one of Earl's soldiers hits Arpegius with the same weapon to capture him.

*Earl's original appearance comes in one of Jin's main target on his PDA.

*Jenny's flirtatious behavior is a blend of both Juri from Street Fighter series and Anna from Tekken series.

*Earl's essence can be seen while controlling his artificial human form. In Interstellar 5555, his essence was disintegrated by Shep's Essence it's unknown how it revived after it's disintegrated.

*The title of the chapter is based on Kofi Kingston's signature move "Trouble in Paradise" where he high kicks the opponent down on the ring.

**A/N: **Jin is able to transform his devil form at will similar in his Devil Within mini-game in Tekken 5 while Yugo has added attacks to his fighting style. Both tries to take refuge in Yugo's base. The next chapter is where Ryu continues to find Jin while both Jin and Yugo meets fellow Zoanthropes in WCE. Stay tuned for reading... :D


End file.
